


Remembrance

by ainsel



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsel/pseuds/ainsel
Summary: After Hermann Minkowski death.Hilbert gone out of control , he argued with a offensive student in Lecture, turned and walked out the lecture room."Such an incident would never have occurred," says a man who was present, "if Hilbert had been himself."The article begin with Hilbert back to office. Felix Klein appears and want to talk with him about the departed.





	Remembrance

无论希尔伯特有多失魂落魄，不请自来的克莱因推开门时，他也不会一无所觉。在任何时候，朱庇特本人大驾光临，从来不是能让人忽略不计的事情。  
朱庇特看穿一切的目光没有落在他身上：“亲爱的同事，我刚刚从学生那里听说，您的课堂上发生了一些小小的意外。”  
如果心如乱麻到在课堂上和学生发生冲突，并且为此早退，能够叫做小小的意外的话。他本能地坐直了，抱起双臂，几乎没有思考就回答：“我不会为此事道歉。”  
克莱因典雅的面容上掠过一丝惊讶，迅速又恢复了惯常的冷淡神情：“没有任何人要求您道歉，希尔伯特教授。”  
兴许是平素太习惯于听到克莱因发号施令，在希尔伯特耳朵里，这句话的重音落在“要求”上。这当然不会给他本已烦躁不安的心境提供多大帮助。  
他尽力提起精神，勉强地回答：“我会处理好这件事，您不必担心它影响我的日常工作，枢密顾问阁下。”他衷心祈祷克莱因认为这个答案还算过得去，接受它，赶紧离开，放他一个人呆着。  
神明和凡人只在两件事上打交道，赏赐和惩罚。现在显然克莱因不打算惩罚他，而希尔伯特又自知配不上赏赐，那么，他们的谈话理应到此为止。  
然而，克莱因并没有如他所愿，相反，他走近了几步，仔细端详希尔伯特片刻。好像在鉴定他话语的真实性。  
“我只是想说，我理解您的感受。”最终，克莱因平和地说。  
若非希尔伯特心神如此混乱，他准定会因错愕而失笑出声。听听，远在云端的神，宣称他理解人类感情。这场景滑稽的堪比展览用的巨大冰雕严肃地宣称理解何为炎热。  
说克莱因懂得什么是笑话，这勉强可以接受，克莱因先生每年为上课准备两个笑话，春季和秋季学期各讲一个，至于这些笑话是否列入克莱因给出的课后参考文献中，希尔伯特从来没有查过。甚至上次听到学生编出“克莱因不是数学家”的三段论时，他还放声大笑过。但说到如此私人的感情，那完全、彻底是另外一回事。  
“闵可夫斯基教授意外逝世，对我们哥廷根所有人而言，都是不可弥补的惨痛损失。”克莱因自顾自地说下去。“作为他最亲近的挚友，您现在表现出这种神经质的情绪不安，我完全能够谅解。”  
当然，克莱因清楚他失常的原因，这没什么好意外的，见过他在闵可夫斯基下葬那天表现的人都能猜到。那时他泪如泉涌，泣不成声，只能由数学系里唯一多少可以维持声音镇定的克莱因在棺材边负责最后致辞（闵可夫斯基也许会因此对他失望的）。  
所谓“不可弥补的惨痛损失”听来实在有些耳熟，也许克莱因当时就是这么说的。希尔伯特那会儿没心思听他具体讲了些什么。至于这所谓的惨痛损失，是否曾让克莱因致辞的声音有过轻微的颤抖，那更是无从回忆了。  
“用不着体谅我。”他尽量审慎地表达自己的意思“有的是更重要的事情需要您的关注。”看到克莱因丝毫不为所动，他迟疑了片刻，更加坚决地补充了一句“何况……我不想同任何人谈……他。”  
克莱因扬起了手，希尔伯特下意识地避了一下，让他落了个空。有那么一瞬，他以为克莱因会打人。当然，当然，这种事情从来没有发生过，克莱因单靠严厉的面容和话语，就已经被痛打一顿更让人难过。  
克莱因叹了口气，拉过一张椅子，在希尔伯特对面端正地坐了下来，静静地凝望着他，神色柔和的几近怜悯。  
直到这时，他才模模糊糊地意识到，克莱因也许只是想安抚他。克莱因可能打算拍一拍他的肩膀，这种念头比克莱因要打人更荒谬绝伦，不可思议。

“我也曾经有过一位挚友”克莱因平静地陈述着“您当然理解，像我们这样的人，如何在大多数普通人中感到格格不入，如何想方设法寻找极少数和我们同样具有天分，能够相互理解的朋友，以摆脱孤单的命运，而这寥寥无几的朋友，对我们而言又意味着什么。  
青春时代特有的热情，和年轻人常见的叛逆精神，把我同他，也把您和闵可夫斯基紧密结合在一起。我必须承认，看着您和闵可夫斯基两位年轻人谈天说笑时，我偶尔会嫉妒天神赐给您的好运，使您能够在身边保持一位如此忠诚深情的友人。  
我与他有过一段不太愉快的时光，以他再次出现在我家门前告终。见到他时，我马上知道了两件事，一件是我会立刻与他重归于好，另一件是我很快就要再次失去他了，并且是永远。这两件事情之间没有因果关系。  
然后他就回家了。当然，他和阿贝尔一样，不愿死在异国他乡。  
不到一年的时光，我坚持要他给我写信，那些信从没超出过一页纸，到最后更是只剩两三行字。死神正一点点地把他从我身边夺去，而我全然无能为力。  
到最后，他的妻子——准确地说——他的遗孀，寄给我那封我早知会来的信时，那几乎像是解脱。  
是的，我确实失去了自己灵魂的一部分，但反而让我松了一口气，无论如何，最糟糕的事情已经发生了。  
但是你们的情况不一样，你没有任何心理准备，一星期之前，闵可夫斯基还是我们当中最年轻最活跃的人，一星期之后，便成了坟墓中冰冷的尸体。  
他甚至无法出席你隔天举行的讨论会，你知道那是他最后的心愿。‘亡者绝不放过疏漏的目光已经不会在校样上停留。’"  
"闵可夫斯基会读的，我把论文终稿题献给了他。"希尔伯特开口打断。  
克莱因了然的一笑，这是一个温和的，不刺眼的微笑，就像清晨天边浮现的第一缕微光。  
"很好的纪念方式。"  
"没有人能替代闵可夫斯基。您应当明白的。"  
"也没有人能替代李。"克莱因几乎以叹息的调子作答，"但是生活必须继续，而哥廷根需要后继者，让闵可夫斯基的位置空缺，是不恰当的。"  
"您是对的，可我还需要一点时间。"  
克莱因没有多说一句话，仅仅再次抬起了手。  
这一次，克莱因的手确实搭到了他的肩上，而他没有躲避。  
他们相互凝视着，因哀伤和同情而联结在一起，这也许是他们互为同事的十来年里，最理解彼此的一刻。  
"希望您有空的时候，能够读一读继任者候选人的资料。"克莱因离去时，丢下这么一句话。  
希尔伯特仍然需要时间，甚至需要泪水，来渐渐消磨失去挚友的痛苦，但最终，他会去读那些资料，挑选配得上成为闵可夫斯基后继的数学家，这同样也是一种纪念方式，他想。


End file.
